Mercy
by AzrraelDomah
Summary: Dragon Ball Super-Universo alterno. Hace 800 años atrás, en una lejana galaxia, en otro universo algo había ocurrido, un destino, una vida que se trunca con suma facilidad. ¿Que nos lleva a cometer un sin número de pecados? ...¿Venganza? o simplemente un triste resultado, cuando la vida nos llena de lecciones muy amargas. (Oc, Ooc)
1. Capítulo 0

**Mercy**

 **Capítulo 0 En otro universo, un comienzo**

¿Qué significa la palabra amigo?, ¿Qué significa estar enamorado?, ¿Por qué la gente muere antes que nosotros?...No había experimentado un dolor tan grande desde la primera vez que … Desde la primera vez que llore cuando quede totalmente solo, a una corta edad la fatalidad, un golpe de mala suerte; puedes llamarlo como quieras, lo que haya sido me dejo a merced del mundo, un mundo que no me mostro compasión, que no me enseño lo que significaba amor, de lo cual aprendí solo una cosa: Sobrevivir.

Como pude logre arreglármelas para escapar, deje atrás todo aquello que me hizo sentir feliz, mis recuerdos, mi niñez; niñez que se vio truncada por una ola de sangre que se alzó como altas y empinadas cumbres. Ese mar de sangre me arrebato mi familia, mi estabilidad.

A partir de entonces no había noche en la cual mi letargo fuera violentamente interrumpido por la acción de aquellos malos recuerdos, que tomaban vida una y otra vez « _Desde aquel día no volví a experimentar ni un momento de paz y en muchas ocasiones me vi en la penosa necesidad de pensar una serie de estupideces »_ Los primeros 50 años la pase completamente solo…Al borde de la locura, pero, fue esa misma locura la que me hizo mantener de un modo extraño mi cordura; sé que es algo complicado de explicar, pero incluso también pude ser fácil.

Como pude sobreviví, y al cumplir mis primeros 100 años de vida decidí entonces que era tiempo de comenzar a explorar el infinito universo, cosa que no me costaría ningún esfuerzo.

Comencé a ganarme la vida haciendo "Favores"; como un caza recompensas. Matando maleantes y cobrando recompensas « _Era un trabajo bastante lucrativo; puedo decir que mi trabajo consistía en limpiar el universo de toda esa escoria_ , _de malvivientes y asesinos; igual no era algo completamente heroico ni loable, pero me hacía sentir bien conmigo mismo y mantenía mi mente distraída para no pensar en lo amargo que se sentía estar solo_ »

Al cumplir 200 años, ya me había labrado de una reputación, tenía el respeto, la admiración y por supuesto la envidia de muchos compañeros del gremio. A mí no me importaba mucho que ellos dijeran cosas buenas o malas de la forma en la que trabajaba « _Que si mis métodos salían de lo común, que si no seguía el protocolo, que si mi conducta no era ética; etc._ », pero pronto sentí ese enorme peso…Seguía tan solo, como el día en que mi apacible niñez había sido bruscamente truncada. Lo único bueno que se me ocurrió fue alejarme por un tiempo de aquella nube de violencia y buscar algún lugar, un planeta lo suficientemente tranquilo para pensar sobre la vida,

A miles de años luz se encontraba el planeta más hermoso que había visto jamás, azul; tan celeste como los diamantes de mi tierra natal, en la vida vi tanta perfección, tanta belleza y tanta vida brotando. Fue algo maravilloso tocar con mis palmas la tierra, tan fértil, aromática; sin embargo no era eso lo que llamo más mi atención, fueron las criaturas, sus humildes criaturas que vivían despreocupadas. Un pequeño gesto de envidia me invadió el corazón « _Ellos vivían tan felices, mientras que a mí se me negó el pequeño deleite de siquiera sonreír por una vez_ » y fue cuando lo escuche, un sonido que no sabía de donde venía, parecía como si se balanceara a través de las copas de los árboles. Algo extraño, casi sobrenatural me atrajo a buscar la raíz de aquel sonido, pero nada paso.

Cuando la noche cayo me tumbe debajo de un árbol y contemple lo hermoso del cielo, las estrellas tintineaban exaltadas. Este mundo tiene una magia particular…Justo lo que buscaba; un apacible lugar donde pensar, tanto, para incluso llamarlo: Hogar


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1 El universo en sus ojos**

* * *

Un hondo escalofrío me hizo despertar violentamente de mi pesadilla, por suerte se trataba de un mal sueño, así que no he de molestarme por retornar a los brazos del insomnio, es más, estoy muy agradecido por ello.

Me dirigí al lago que había visto en las cercanías del sitio donde me encontraba descansando, así que me incline un poco para beber un sorbo de aquella fresca agua, y al incorporarme logre notar algo que se movía en medio de aquel lugar…¡Un bote! , y al parecer alguien se encontraba en su interior; lamentablemente lo espeso de la niebla no me dejo ver más allá o incluso distinguir aquel ser a bordo del pequeño navío. No le di suma importancia y decidí que era bueno regresar, decisión que cambiaría de forma inmediata al escuchar de nuevo aquel sonido que me había robado el aliento horas atrás.

Jamás en la vida escuche sonido, música más melódica…Perfecta. Di la vuelta con rapidez y comprobé que aquel embriagador sonido provenía precisamente del bote a la mitad de la laguna ¿Sera un fantasma?...Nunca fui partidario de creer lo que mis compañeros caza recompensas decían sobre extrañas apariciones y lugares embrujados « _No tenía miedo pero si estaba muy intrigado_ », sobre todo lo inverosímiles que sonaban sus relatos.

Una especie de llamado extraño me atraía cada vez más y más hacia ese lugar. Pero el miedo a la decepción « _un sueño o una fantasmagórica visión que se desvaneciera al llegar al lugar exacto_ », eso me impidió ir a investigar; ya estaba suficientemente lleno de decepciones y soledad, como para arruinar la primera cosa que me había hecho sentir…¿Feliz?; no sé cómo llamar a esto pero es agradable, pero era preferible mantenerme quieto en mi propio engaño a caer todavía más profundo en mi propia miseria.

Y entonces escuche el sonido de algo que chocaba con violencia contra el agua, y la hermosa música silencio de forma estrepitosa. Rápidamente reaccione y me dirigí al centro del lago y no solo comprobé con mis propios ojos que aquella música ni era fantasmal, ni aquel ser una aparición. Todo eso era tan real como yo mismo, se trataba de un humano que accidentalmente había resbalado del pequeño bote y trataba de mantenerse a flote, le estire mi mano para lograr que saliera de ahí.

— **¡Mi violín! ¿Dónde está mi violín?** — decía muy desesperada, « _¿Violín, que cosa en un violín_?»

— **¡Espera dime que cosa es un violín y tratare de encontrarlo por ti!** —Era claro que aquella persona no podía verme, la tenía justamente frente a frente y ella no reacciono ante lo extraño…Lo diferente de mi apariencia, sus ojos eran tan opacos, carentes de luz y sin embargo creaban un efecto extraño en ellos; como si el universo entero se posara en su interior. — **¿Un violín es esa cosa alargada y curveada?** —Había un par de objetos extraños en el interior del pequeño bote una varilla alargada y un objeto más redondeado con cuerdas…Si eso no es un violín entonces no sé lo que sea.

— **¡Sí!, es mi violín, muchas gracias señor** —dijo muy aliviada, suspiro con profundidad y se aferró con fuerza a mi…Entonces escuche como aquel humano comenzaba a llorar, estaba tan asustada. Y era lógico, después de todo estaba ahogándose y de no haber estado yo ahí, es seguro que hubiera muerto. Fue un momento muy extraño, en pleno silencio, en plena noche, cobijados bajo aquella espesa neblina, por primera vez pude palpar por mi cuenta lo que era estar en la cercanía de alguien más.

— **Descuida, ya estás bien, deja de llorar** — Trate de suavizar un poco las cosas, pero esas cuestiones de ser amable no se me dan muy bien, fue más como una orden, la coloque de nuevo en el bote, y con una cuerda ate un extremo a la embarcación y el otro lo sujete yo para remolcar a la mujer y el bote justo en la orilla.

Para cuando llegamos, había un puñado de humanos alumbrados con antorchas y con sus caras de angustia, entre la muchedumbre se abrió paso un hombre mayor; al parecer era el padre de la mujer, al verla a salvo corrió entre lágrimas a abrazarla, mientras daba gracias d que no estuviera muerta.

— **Muchas gracias hombre del espacio** — ¿qué? ¿Se refería a mí?...Y me estaba dando las gracias.

— **Solo fue un golpe de suerte, es todo…Sonara algo estúpida mi pregunta pero ¿cómo sabe que vengo de muy lejos?** — el hombre solo me miro y me explico que no era la primera vez que alguien del espacio visitaba el planeta…El planeta tierra.

Aquel singular humano me ofreció quedarme en una posada, una especie de hostal a los que recurría con frecuencia en mis viajes, solo que este era más limpio, acogedor y mucho muy espacioso, los humanos de aquel lugar siempre recibían visitantes de otros mundos y siempre los acogían de buena gana, ya estaban acostumbrados a ver llegar y marcharse a otros "extraterrestres", incluso había algunos que decidieron quedarse a vivir en aquel lugar y formar una familia.

Aquella madrugada los habitantes organizaron una pequeña "celebración", por mi llegada y por lo heroico de mi acto. La gente bebió hasta más no poder « _Pero como no me gusta estar rodeado de multitud abandone en la primera oportunidad el bullicio de la gente_ »

En un lejano balcón se encontraba aquella mujer que había salvado, no quise ser imprudente « _Seguramente ella detesta que interrumpan sus momentos de paz…Justo como yo_ », giro la cabeza y a pesar de no ver absolutamente nada, logró reconocerme.

— **¡Oh!, es usted, disculpe ya me iba. Siéntase en la comodidad de permanecer en este lugar…**

— **No… Es usted ha llegado antes que yo así que me iré** — Ella hizo una mueca amable…Nadie me había sonreído con ese gesto de delicadeza, fijando esos extraños ojos, como si pudiera realmente verme. Y…El espacio, las galaxias y constelaciones enteras abriéndose nuevamente ante mí.

— **Si no le molesta compartir el espacio, no hay ningún problema…Olvide darle las gracias por lo que hizo, debe pensar que soy una grosera y malagradecida, lo lamento mucho.**

Es extraño sentarse por primera vez a lado de alguien…En mucho tiempo. Un recuerdo feliz de mi infancia llegó a mi mente, aquellas personas que me amaron…« _Solo podía recordar siluetas y voces, y esa leve sacudida de felicidad_ », corazón se me oprimió con fuerza en el pecho, se sacudía violentamente y en más de 100 años guarde toda esa tristeza; apenas me había dado cuenta, cuánto necesitaba la compañía de alguien, una persona con quien compartir mis penas, alegrías, una familia, un amigo… Veía con poco interés como mis colegas se regocijaban en sus ratos libres…Como lloraban y reían juntos.

Esa clase de misericordia que muestra la vida, ¡ESA!, que se me negó, que se desmoronó cual castillo de arena. Un mercenario había terminado con toda mi familia…Toda esa presión se acumulaba cada vez más y más hasta que finalmente no resistí más y lloré…Me desmorone y habría seguido en descenso hacia mi propio infierno de no ser por aquellas manos que salve…Ahora ellas me estaban amparando. — **¿Qué…Haces?** — Apenas podía hablar entre ese mar de llanto…La había salvado de ahogarse y en un acto de ironía la vida ; o más bien ella me devolvía el favor.

— **No debería guardarse tanto sufrimiento en el corazón, no es bueno que alguien gentil como usted deba sufrir. Sé que no es mucho que una violinista ciega le diga ese tipo de cosas, pero le ofrezco ser su apoyo, en mi tendrá una amiga sincera…Y en este lugar si lo desea una familia** —Sentí otra sacudida en el interior, una violenta sacudida que terminó por despojarme de una carga molesta. Una especie de paz y alivio me devolvieron la tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que agradecí por su llegada. Todo eso gracias a la mujer que guarda el universo en su mirada.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 Cicatrices**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me levanté un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado « _Espero que esto no se convierta en un mal hábito_ », al parecer mis anfitriones aún se encontraban dormidos... O eso pensaba.

— **Oh, buenos días, espero no haberte despertado. El desayuno aún no está listo... ¿Qué deseas que prepare para ti?** —Apenas llegue a este lugar y francamente no conozco sobre los alimentos del planeta, no quiero parecer grosero ni tampoco un estúpido « _Sobre todo lo segundo, así que tomaré mis propios riesgos... Espero que sea comestible_ »

— **Lo que hagas estará bien para mí, no soy un tipo exigente... He comido cosas muy malas...No es que diga que la comida de la tierra es mala pero, por favor no me malinterpretes —** Que papelón... Ahora pensaran que no tengo modales, que fiasco y vergüenza « _¿Está sonriendo?_ »

— **Descuida, se lo que quieres decir, pero no te preocupes el hecho de que sea ciega, bueno al menos lo soy por las noches; creo que es una condición extraña que heredé de mi madre.**

— **¿Tu madre?, ¿Dónde está ella ahora?**

— **Murió cuando era muy pequeña, lo único que me queda de ella es una foto vieja y el violín.**

— **Lo lamento mucho, yo también perdí a mi madre cuando era pequeño...Es algo que no quiero ni me agrada mucho recordar, ya que fue toda mi familia en un solo día.**

— **¿Debe ser muy duro para ti verdad?**

— **Un poco... Por cierto acerca de lo de ayer...**

— **Descuida ni una palabra.**

— **Gracias.**

Después de esa pequeña charla un enorme silencio hizo acto de presencia, contar con alguien para desahogarse, es bastante terapéutico. Repentinamente un alboroto rompió la paz del lugar «La comida se había quemado», nos las arreglamos para apagar el pequeño incendio y de paso limpiar y ordenar el estropicio; al final tomamos asiento afuera y echamos a reír, éramos como un par de niños después de una travesura « _Reír, llorar, un amigo... La vida comenzó a tener un poco de su misericordia reservada exclusivamente para mí_ », el sol de la mañana me permitió ver que sus ojos habían cambiado de color ahora eran de un color marrón intenso casi rojizo; aun así irradiaban la misma amabilidad.

Los días fueron volando, con ellos los meses. Y con cada día ella y yo nos hacíamos cada vez más inseparables, por las mañanas hacíamos quehaceres o íbamos a casa de algún vecino para arreglar alguna cosa « _Que si un hoyo en el techo, que si las fieras rompieron los cercos de las cosechas; etc_.» , las tardes y las noches eran solo para nosotros, platicábamos de cualquier cosa, mirábamos las nubes para encontrar formas extrañas o graciosas.

Se nos ocurrió construir una clase de casa en la copa de un árbol. Era un sitio donde pasábamos mucho del tiempo, tomando el té y soñando con lo que pasaría en el futuro, sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones la tristeza se cernía con insistencia sobre mi « _Yo ya había vivido 200 años, y seguramente seguiría viviendo muchos más...Más que todos los años de ellos juntos, eso significaba que paulatinamente me volvería a quedar solo_ »

Cuando el verano con sus precipitaciones tomó el lugar de los días soleados, aprovechábamos para juguetear entre los charcos, algunas otras nos refugiábamos en el interior de la "casita del árbol", cierta tarde que la lluvia nos impedía volver a casa esperamos en aquel sitio. Ella sacó de un pequeño baúl una foto algo vieja, me la mostró y dijo que la mujer con él bebe eran ella y su madre. El cabello de su madre era justo como el de ella, negro como el ébano... Sin embargo un detalle llamó mucho mi atención « _La piel de aquella mujer era diferente a la de los humanos, un poco más gris diría yo, una piel y facciones que reconocí de inmediato_ », ¿significa entonces que la madre de ella es de otro planeta?, no tenía ninguna duda de ello, en alguno de mis colegas vi los mismos rasgos, aquel tipo no trabajaba de noche por alguna extraña razón... Ahora ya sabía que su vista se iba por completo al caer la noche.

Decidí que me guardaría esa pregunta para su padre, no estoy seguro si ella sabe algo de su origen. Es mejor preguntárselo a él.

Cuando su madre murió ella era muy pequeña así que no recuerda la razón o la causa de la muerte de ella, su padre le dijo que una enfermedad fue la que acabó con su vida, y supongo que efectivamente habría sido un padecimiento el que le arrebató a su madre.

— **Si tu madre viera la clase de mujer en la que te has convertido, estaría muy orgullosa de ti... En cambio mis padres no tendrían por lo que alegrarse, al ver que su hijo se convirtió en una especie de rufián.**

— **No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Por lo que haya sido, eso no te convierte en una mala persona.**

— **Y tú no seas tan amable conmigo.—** Me crucé de brazos para no decir nada más, pero ella con suavidad coló su delgada y blanquecina mano por mi brazo y se aferró a él, mientras decía lo buen tipo que era yo .

Un fuerte estruendo ocasionado por un relámpago hizo que mi buena amiga se asustara, trate de calmarla un poco recargando mi cabeza junto a la suya — **Tranquila, solo fue un maldito estallido por obra de esta lluvia** —Ella se aferró con más fuerza a mi brazo, podía escuchar como musitaba con algo de miedo cuanto le asustaban los relámpagos por las noches...En una noche como la de hoy, su hermano mayor había muerto.

El padre de Melody me había contado algo al respecto. Todo ello aconteció precisamente cinco años después de la muerte de aquella mujer; el chico iba todas las noches a ver los rosales « _Lo más preciado que dejó ella a modo de herencia para sus amados hijos, y aquella peculiar costumbre constituía una forma extraña de "mantener contacto con la fallecida"_ », pero una noche tormentosa. El chico no regresó, su padre desesperado salió con otros vecinos... Pero encontraron al chico muerto, la causa, la mordedura de una serpiente. Desde entonces la gente no se atreve a salir a las llanuras, por temor a que esos animalejos salgan de sus escondrijos...El nivel del agua se eleva bastante y es probable que se hundan los cubiles de esas alimañas.

Sentados a media luz, iluminados solo una rudimentaria lámpara escuchamos y esperamos a que la lluvia pase « _Tu padre me ha confiado tu cuidado a mi...Había algo importante que deseaba preguntarte, pero esperare hasta, mañana_ ». Después de un par de horas el sueño le había vencido, algunas lágrimas todavía se asomaban debajo de sus párpados. Con mucho cuidado logré quitarme una parte de la chaqueta para cubrirla « _Algo instintivo quizás, las mujeres suelen ser más frágiles y delicadas... O era alguna otra necesidad que me hacía querer cuidar de ella; supongo que debe ser eso, desde que llegué aquí solo he recibido amabilidad por parte de los humanos_ »

A pesar de lo incómodo que me encontraba no me atreví a moverme, desgraciadamente la lluvia no ceso sino hasta la mañana siguiente; un pequeño y cálido rayo de la aurora se colaba por uno de los ventanales apuntando justo a mi rostro. « _Me quede dormido ¿Cómo fue que esto ocurrió?, creo que no importa mucho_ », lo primero que hice al abrir mis ojos fue dirigir la mirada hacia mi costado, aún estaba ella durmiendo plácidamente. Eso me hizo sentir aliviado.

— **Buenos días Hit... ¡Santo cielo nos quedamos dormidos ¿a qué hora paró la lluvia?!**

— **No..No lo sé, buenos días Melody. Disculpa también me quede dormido.**

— **¡Oh dios, tu...tu chaqueta!**

— **¿Eso?, no te preocupes soy más resistente a los climas fríos de los piensas** « _No sé porque se me ocurrió mentirle de esa manera, la verdad me estaba muriendo de frío_ »... — **ACHUUUU¡**

— **¿Conque más resistente ehhh?, será mejor volvamos a casa para que tomes algo caliente.**

— **Está bien.**

Ella se incorporó rápidamente y me ayudo a ponerme de nuevo la chaqueta en su lugar, no se si sería el efecto del frío, el cuerpo entumecido, pero tuve la ligera sensación de que mis fuerzas se habían ido. Supongo que se debe al cambio repentino de clima, mi cuerpo debe acostumbrarse a ello; venían a mi episodios de mucho calor y después cientos de calosfríos.

— **¡Dios mío!, Hit , tienes mucha fiebre.**

— **No seas exagerada mujer—** Trate de levantarme para hacerle ver en el error que se encontraba, sin embargo no fue así. Estaba enfermo y en cuanto intente pararme la visión se me nublo y caí desplomado. Lo último que escuche antes de perder la conciencia fue a la voz de Melody muy asustada.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en mi habitación, tenía un pañuelo húmedo sobre la frente y a mano de ella sosteniendo la mía, al verme despertar una sonrisa opacó por completo sus lágrimas que rosaban por sus pálidas mejillas **—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —** La cabeza aun me daba vueltas y el cuerpo me dolía por completo.

— **Shhhh, no digas nada estas muy débil todavía. No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera. Cuando caíste no respondías, por suerte mi padre y el grupo de leñadores se encontraban cerca, ellos te trajeron a casa —** El semblante de Melody parecía calmada pero aun podía notar lo angustiada que se encontraba, su mano, su delgada mano acariciando mi rostro, a pesar de encontrarme bastante mal, el contacto de su piel me da una paz que me es difícil describir.

— **Perdóname, no quería que te asustaras. Creo que fue el cambio de clima...Demonios es algo humillante para mi esta situación, por mucho tiempo creí que nada podría afectarme; lo sé, es una manera un tanto estúpida de pensar las cosas.**

— **No, no es estúpida —** Entonces ella se inclinó con suavidad y depositó sobre una de mis mejillas un beso, a pesar de ser solo un simple beso ...Un beso amable note una diferencia « _No eran como los pocos besos que recibí de mi madre por las noches...Es extraño»_

— **Creo que deberías ir a descansar, estaré bien.**

— **Imposible, me quedare contigo hasta que te sientas mejor.**

— **Ya estoy mejor, mira cómo puedo levantarme —** Si, eso fue totalmente estúpido, aun me sentía convaleciente y cuando trate de levantarme la cabeza me dio girones ...Poco faltó para desmayarme nuevamente. Lo único para lo que me dieron los reflejos es apoyarme en ella, sin querer ambos quedamos muy cerca « _Producto de la fiebre o no, tuve la necesidad de acercarme más_ » **—Cierra los ojos—** le dije, y sin hacer algún cuestionamiento de mi petición ella no vaciló en cerrar los ojos. Trague algo de saliva y lentamente me acerque más y más, con un giro suave de cabeza fue como mi labio inferior acarició con suavidad sus labios, hasta que finalmente nuestras bocas terminaron por encontrarse.

Mi mente se perdió en esa tibieza, la tersura de sus labios, ningún sonido estaba presente más que el propio compás de nuestros corazones, pensaba si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. No era muy pronto ni tampoco demasiado tarde para que un sentimiento así se diera el lujo de florecer, una cantidad de meses habían transcurrido, la convivencia diaria… Entonces todo estuvo aclarado en mi mente, nadie podrá perturbar este momentos; ni siquiera el padre de Melody que nos había visto; y para no interrumpirnos cerró lentamente la puerta de la habitación.

Haberme alejado de todo fue la mejor decisión de mi vida, encontré un hogar, una familia…Una razón para no tirarme a la oscuridad. Tenía cuanto había anhelado, una amiga que se convirtió en la persona más importante para mí; persona que convirtió mis heridas en cicatrices.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 La hora del** **crepúsculo**

* * *

 **Aviso:** **El siguiente material contiene temática para adultos (Se recomienda guardar discreción)**

* * *

 _ **Lugar: Torneo Multiverso de las artes marciales**_

Sus labios eran tan suaves, amables, húmedos. Era la primera vez que me rendía ante semejante fenómeno « _Pero no la última, porque ahora aquella imagen...Aquella mujer me hizo traer de regreso todos los recuerdos de Ella...De Melody_ », no entiendo por qué esa imagen llamó mi atención y por qué el rostro de aquella desconocida dentro del guardapelo que mi oponente dejó caer, me perturbó por completo, una sensación de "yo te he visto en algun lado pero no sé en donde"

— **Vaya que interesante ¿Quíen es?—** , el tipo dijo que la mujer de la fotografía era su esposa...No puedo creer que alguien como él tenga una mujer, sobre todo una criatura tan amable y llena de dulzura; no, no la conozco pero la mirada dice cuánto queremos saber de los demás.

— **...Estoy aquí porque me siento algo fastidiado de esta estabilidad, de esta absurda paz—** Le oí decir...No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y nuevamente los recuerdos de hace siglos se hicieron presentes...

 _De regreso a las memorias de Hit_

Con un semblante más tranquilo, Melody salió de la habitación y fue entonces cuando su padre entró muy despacio, meditabundo quizá, porque su gesto era algo serio. Entonces acomodo la silla de tal forma que se posicionara justo enfrente de mí, lo primero que me cruzo por la mente es lo molesto que debe de estar por andar "seduciendo" a su hija. Hizo un fuerte sonido, casi tosiendo sin dejar de clavar la mirada fijamente en mí.

— **Bien, no sé por dónde comenzar muchacho —** Supongo que por el principio ¿no?, si tenía algo malo que decir o expresar su objeción, quería que lo soltara en ese momento, de cualquier forma iba a decirle que no me importaba nada, que el hecho era de que yo amaba con locura a su hija **—Me alegra que seas tú muchacho—** Así es, en vez de un reproche o comentario poco o nada alentador recibí su aprobación.

La razón, no solo fue el que el señor me considerara un buen tipo, también aclaró todas mis dudas en relación al origen de ella, resulta que hace tiempo una visitante del espacio llegó en una condición todavía peor que la mía, esta mujer pronto se encariñaría con los humanos, en especial con el padre de Melody. Por su condición de mitad extraterrestre, la vida de ella se vería más prolongada que la del resto; también me pidió como favor no revelara nada sobre esto « _Hice bien el haberme callado mis preguntas_ »

Después de aquel beso y la conversación con su padre, decidí entonces que ya era hora de echar raíces, tener una vida estable, tranquila. Tener mi propia familia ¿Por qué no?, pensé, al mismo tiempo que ese estremecimiento llamado amor saco lo más "cursi" de mi carácter. Haciendo que cada mañana y de forma muy puntual regalarle una pequeña rosa para ella « _Sin faltar ni un solo día_ » ,y mientras nosotros nos dedicábamos a querernos cada día más y más, el padre de ella sonreía complacido por la felicidad de su hija.

Una tarde paseábamos por los campos cubiertos de hojarasca, la brisa era agradable; tomados de la mano, completamente solos. Repentinamente me detuve **—¡Espera! —** Melody me miro algo extrañada.

— **¿Sucede algo malo Hit?—** La verdad es que no sucedía algo malo, pero sentí la necesidad de contemplarla un poco, una desesperación crecía en mi pecho, por alguna extraña razón...O simplemente estaba presintiendo que la desgracia acechaba en las penumbras, nos miramos un momento, un prolongado momento « _Quizá era que ambos presentíamos que pronto nos habríamos de separar_ » **—¡Abrázame!, y pase lo que pase no me dejes ir. Pase lo que pase búscame—** ¿Buscarla?, pero ¿De qué forma?

Con la llegada del invierno, los suaves copos de nieve caían apaciblemente, y por supuesto las buenas personas del lugar se preparaban para el ritual de cada año: Navidad. La primera navidad...La última que estaría en la tierra y la última en la vida de ella.

El bosque estaba muy cubierto de nieve (la altura alcanzaba más del medio metro de profundidad); debo decir que el frío era extremadamente insoportable, así que tuve que ponerme algo encima de mis vestimentas, muy temprano por la mañana Salí para acompañar al grupo de leñadores para escoger un árbol « _ese tipo de labor solo se le era encargada a los hombres más fuertes del lugar_ » después de algún tiempo revisando la madera de los troncos un hermoso pino se asomaba en la cima de una pequeña colina, era el más robusto, magnifico, frondoso. Sentí un poco « _Muchísima_ » de pena por matar un árbol tan majestuoso.

Al llegar, muchas personas del lugar nos recibieron muy emocionadas, sobre todo los niños «Al mirarlos correr de esa forma no pude evitar imaginar esa idea; ella y yo teniendo hijos». Pienso que sería algo agradable, hermoso. Cuando la vi asomarse entre la muchedumbre no evite sentir esa emoción y corrí a su encuentro la rodee entre mis brazos y llenándola de besos le dije lo mucho que deseaba formáramos una familia **—Cásate conmigo—** Le dije sin vacilar de una forma inesperada, poco sutil pero con toda la ternura que ella provoca en mi ser; y entonces un febril beso me dio la respuesta — **Hoy, Hoy mismo; ya no puedo esperar más tiempo, lamento que esto sea repentino pero yo realmente quiero que...—** Suavemente coloco un dedo en mis labios al mismo tiempo que hacia un sonido gracioso con los dientes— **¿No te agrada la idea?**

— **No digas eso, claro que me gustaría. Pero me sorprende que lo hayas mencionado en esta estación del año, no es muy común que las parejas se casen en esta época, solo es eso, así que quita esa cara de preocupación.**

Al dar la vuelta nos dimos cuenta que todos los presentes no quitaban sus miradas de nosotros, asintieron con la cabeza y llenos de felicidad...Y ese día se realizaron las nupcias, fue algo muy repentino pero todos nuestros vecinos fueron muy hábiles para organizar algo tan complejo en cuestión de horas.

Por algunas cuestiones de supersticiones, ella y yo debíamos permanecer sin vernos antes de la ceremonia. Las mujeres iban con la novia y los hombres del lugar se quedaron conmigo hablando de muchas cosas importantes; la nueva familia que formaríamos los dos y lo maravilloso que es la llegada de los hijos. « _Ah sí, sin olvidar las recomendaciones para esta noche... Pero nadie me hablo de cómo hacerlo...y...¿Si lo hago todo mal?_ »

La ceremonia nupcial se llevó a cabo en la plaza principal « _Por fin juntos, yo sé que no necesitamos hacer esto pero para ella está bien, la promesa de amor es para siempre y sin importar que pase en un futuro, la buscaré...Aunque pasen 1000 años_ », ella se ve tan hermosa con ese vestido blanco, yo por mi parte no quise ponerme el traje correspondiente, me siento cómodo usando el abrigo invernal que tan amablemente se me ha prestado.

Después del intercambio de votos, nos dirigimos a la recepción nupcial, una fiesta con mucha comida, bebidas, pero en compañía de gratas personas. La gente comía, bebía, reía, todo era cordialidad y felicidad. Pasadas unas horas nosotros nos retiramos a descansar...

(…)

Tal como dicta la tradición el novio debe cargar a su esposa hacia la alcoba nupcial, estábamos tan nerviosos que reíamos como un par de locos, pero de igual manera estábamos felices de haber unido nuestras vidas en el momento correcto, y este era nuestro momento de ser completamente unidos. Aunque teníamos miedo de "arruinar esa magia", algo dentro de nosotros decía « _Este es el momento más maravilloso de mi vida_ », al atravesar el portón notamos que la chimenea de la habitación tenía un fuego vivo, era la única fuente de luz que nos alumbraba en medio de toda la oscuridad. A pesar del crudo del invierno allá fuera, aquí estaba por ser primavera.

La coloque con suavidad en un almohadón grande frente de aquella chimenea y me arrodille con suavidad para besarla **—¿Estas nerviosa?—** Solo asentó con la cabeza y me dio un beso, susurrando muy bajito que no me preocupara por ella, que todo estaría bien.

Sus palabras me reconfortaron bastante, así que con mucho cuidado comencé a quitarle el vestido, pasando mis labios por su hermoso y blanco cuello; ella al sentir el contacto de mis labios en esa parte de su cuerpo la hizo estremecerse y lanzar un suspiro placentero. Nuestros labios se encontraban, nuestras manos, hasta que finalmente nuestros cuerpos colapsaron uno sobre otro, la pequeña luz de la chimenea dejaba ver nuestras miradas tan llenas de amor, vivas de locura y del más grande de los deseos, desde ese momento ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna. Intercambiábamos miradas profundas, besos y caricias. **—Quédate arriba, deseo contemplar tu rostro y tu hermosa figura—** a pesar de lo tierno de mi suplica a ella no le parecía que hiciéramos el amor en esa posición, le daba bastante vergüenza mostrar su cuerpo desnudo...Incluso a su ahora marido, realmente no deseaba mostrarme dominante en esa cuestión; pero tras ese corto momento de silencio accedió, entonces mientras ella se colocaba justo encima de mi pude tomarla y justo en ese momento ella emitió un gemido. La tome por las caderas, mis manos comenzaron a acariciar sus glúteos y paulatinamente continuaron en ascenso hasta sus pechos; estaban tan suaves que no resistí en acariciarlos instintivamente ella emitía pequeños gemidos de placer mientras comenzaba a marcar el ritmo; en momentos disminuíamos la velocidad del acto y repentinamente seguíamos con más fuerza. Entre toda esa excitación y llamaradas de placer apenas podía decirle algunas cosas, cosas que eran importantes que las supiera...Aun así nada importo cuando alcanzamos la cumbre máxima de aquel desenfrenado goce carnal; estábamos exhaustos y sin embargo ella se negó a abandonar esa posición y solo inclino su cuerpo hacia delante, para dejar su pecho contra el mío. Ambos estábamos felices, complacidos en alma y carne. Antes de continuar con nuestra danza de amor tuve la oportunidad de abrazarla con suavidad pero con ese apego y ese deseo de nunca terminar ese momento, esa sobrenatural y sensual magia.

Una vez restablecido nuestras fuerzas comenzamos de nuevo, esta vez sería yo quién se posicionara arriba, trate de recargarme en mis brazos para no dejar caer todo mi peso en ella, esta vez el resultado fue mejor de lo que esperábamos, pude dejar uno de mis brazos libres para aproximar su pelvis más cerca de la mía...Fue más fácil para mí y mejor experiencia para ella hacerlo en esa posición aunque algo incómodo en el sentido de no poder recargarme del todo al momento de embestir su delicado cuerpo, pero el saber que ella lo estaba disfrutando me hacía sentir bien.  
Al terminar tuve que levantarme y dirigirme hacia la cama por algunos cobertores, decidimos pasar el resto de la noche al calor de la fogata en vueltos en las frazadas y acurrucados en los almohadones. La coloque entre mis brazos y sujetando una de sus manos comencé a recitar un viejo poema que había leído hace unos meses...Algo que era más o menos así:

 _Eres primavera_

 _Eres luna llena_

 _Eres mi alma entera_

 _Calor de mi hogar_

 _Luz en mis días de oscuridad_

 _Eres mi esperanza_

 _Mi dulce añoranza (...)  
_

Amaba tanto a esa mujer y parecía que aquella dicha no tendría final; pero desgraciadamente aquella felicidad, aquella primavera oscureció de repente un día...


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Capítulo 4 Decir Adios**_

* * *

 _ **¿Acaso hay esperanza aun después de muerto un corazón?**_

 _ **(La canción de un Ángel, fragmento)**_

* * *

Es extraño que la vida pueda dar esos giros inesperados, como tu mundo cambia de forma violenta de la noche a la mañana. En cuestión de días la salud de mi esposa se deterioró con fuerza; aquel semblante de mujer pizprieta se convirtió en uno mortecino, carente de chispa, era como si viera el gesto de la muerte plagado en su rostro « _Y efectivamente, las alas del ángel de la muerte rondaban, y estaban arrancándome al amor de mi vida sin que yo pudiese hacer algo al respecto_ », todas esas vividas imágenes regresaron a mi cabeza en ese momento. De regreso a este preciso instante, estoy comenzando a creer que el encontrarme en este lugar no es obra de una simple coincidencia.

— **Sera mejor que te rindas, no tengo permitido asesinar a nadie...Y no haré tal cosa estando tus hijos observando, mejor ve con ellos—** Me apiade de aquel infeliz ser que se encontraba frente a mí, no por los niños _«¿Quizás?»_ , ni el macabro espectáculo que pudiera representar el hecho de matar a su padre frente a sus ojos...Era otra razón...¡ELLA!, esa mujer que me provocaba un estado de incomodidad e intranquilidad, el observar su expresión serena y buena plasmada en aquel guardapelo; una dulce y tierna mujer que la fortuna le había dado la espalda al darle un marido que se olvidó de ella « _La vida es una verdadera perra cuando se lo propone, creo que esta tiene a sus hijos favoritos y aquellos que no le son de su agrado los trata con la mayor de las crueldades; sin dudas ella y yo estábamos colocados en la misma situación de suerte precaria…Y no sería por mi mano que el dolor de aquella dulce criatura se viera acrecentado_ », solo a un estúpido de ese calibre se le ocurre dejar escapar a una persona así...Alguien que incondicionalmente ha estado para ti y te ha dado 4 hijos; el sin duda es el hijo de puta más grande con el que me he encontrado.

Hace unos minutos estaba concentrado en ganar ese cubo, y poder marcharme a otros universos para limpiar las galaxias de esa terrible escoria; sin embargo, ahora al ver esa imagen, aquellos ojos …¡Esa mirada!, me siento como un loco ¡SI!, un loco que desea ir en busca de algo « _Es extraño como una simple imagen puede mover cosas muy fuertes dentro de nuestras mentes_ » **—Así que…¿Vienes de la tierra verdad? , las cosas en tu universo y en el mío no son tan diferentes, bueno a excepción que la Tierra de mi universo solo es un recuerdo perdido en el tiempo…En fin si no vas a rendirte dame una pelea que valga la pena…Debo decirte que ahora mis objetivos han cambiado mi "querido amigo"…Espera debo hacer algo—** Camine hacia la orilla de la plataforma, en ese lugar se encontraba el hijo mayor de ese sujeto, extendí con cuidado la mano para darle el guardapelo al chico **—Debes cuidar esto, incluso como si tu vida entera dependiera de ello…No lo olvides muchacho.—** El chico no comprendía mis palabras o quizá más de lo que esperaba, ese gesto extrañado y enfadado podría significar cualquier cosa…Incluso que un extraño pretendiera convertirse en su padrastro…

* * *

(...)

La semana previa a la Navidad la salud de Melody estaba cada día peor, no dejaba de tener esos horribles ataques de tos intensa, pero, el asunto que me preocupó más fue cuando ella comenzó a arrojar sangre « _El penúltimo día que estuvo con vida...3 Días antes de Navidad_ », el último día ella no tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para ponerse en pie. Me quede todo el día sentado a un lado de su cama, y ella a duras penas trataba de mantener un gesto tranquilo en su rostro, pero le costaba mantenerse serena por los inmensos dolores. Solo tomaba algunas medicinas que le mitigaban un poco la molestia pero no desaparecía del todo.

A la hora de la comida todo parecía estar mejor, pensé incluso que se recuperaría de su malestar. Comió un poco más que los días anteriores y se le veía una buena cara.

— **Hit, quisiera salir un poco. Afuera todo esta tan pacifico ¿Podemos ir?, solo por un rato—** Pensé que lo correcto era preguntarle primero a su padre, y así lo hice, él me dijo que no habría problema.

— **Tu papá dijo que si puedes salir, pero te llevaré en brazos ya que estas muy debilitada por tu malestar de estos últimos días—** Sin hacerse mucho del rogar accedió a mi petición, cogí el abrigo grueso que guardaba en el closet y se lo puse junto con los guantes rojos que tanto le gustan, al salir dirigí mis pasos hacia un robusto abeto

— **...Incluso, si regreso más de una vez, prometo que te amare en todas y cada una de mis siguientes vidas ...¿Prometes entonces que esperarás por mí y me buscaras?**

— **Por Supuesto, tengo todo el tiempo; toda la eternidad para buscarte, incluso si tu alma tuviera que moverse a otro espacio, iría a buscarte sin dudarlo ni un segundo —** Al escuchar esto, ella solo se rindió ante la llegada de la muerte; pudo irse tranquilamente cuando el primero de los copos de nieve anunciaba la llegada de la media noche, la llegada de la navidad...

Me quede más de una hora con el cadáver de ella en los brazos, no me resignaba a perderla así de fácil, incluso sentí como si parte de mi alma se desprendiera de mi cuerpo ¡Para seguirla al más allá!, fue extraña esa sensación _«cosa que no he vuelto a sentir en toda mi vida; una clase de debilitamiento… En verdad sentí como una parte de mí se iba a buscarla»,_ le atribuí esa sensación a la fuerte conmoción sufrida por perderla…Por perderlos (En efecto, ella estaba esperando un hijo)

Después de llorar como un loco por varias horas, decidí no volverlo a hacer…¡nunca más!. Y al cabo de unos meses de meditar la situación opte por marcharme de aquel planeta; decidí volver a mi "rutina", solo que esta vez lo haría por mi cuenta, y entonces convertí a la muerte en mi aliada. Me convertí en una especie de sicario espacial, todo lo que de ella había aprendido lo deje escondido en una parte remota de mi memoria; de vez en cuando pensaba en ella, con mucho dolor pero en seguida recordaba que los muertos no vuelven, que las segundas oportunidades son cuentos de hadas inventados para el consuelo de quienes pierden a sus seres amados « _Por más que me esforcé en "Encontrarla de nuevo", nada sucedió_ »

Y para cuando había cumplido los 1000 años, me encontraba en pináculo de mi carrera, la gente que oía hablar de mi temblaba de miedo. Mi sola presencia significaba una serie de sentimientos mezclados (Algunos te odian mientras que otros te temen pero te admiran al mismo tiempo)

* * *

 ** _Este es un capi muy corto pero de aquí en adelante es una lluvia de spoiler de mi otro fic la canción de un ángel...Adevertidos quedan XD_**


	6. Capítulo 5

_La moneda estaba en el aire, ella muerta, pero siempre mantuve la esperanza de volverla a ver...En otra vida_

 ** _Ángel de plata (Fragmento- Azrrael domah)_**

* * *

 _Me convertí en un asesino...Pero no un asesino cualquiera, la palabra que define a lo que hago se le llama sicario. Y bueno, no solamente a lo que hago, también como vivo « _Completamente solo_ », cuando se está por la vida de esa forma por tantos siglos uno se hace a la idea que su _Modus vivendi_ jamás habrá de cambiar (en el fondo quisiera eso, pero ya estoy cansado de buscar sin obtener algún buen resultado)._

 _Al dedicar tu tiempo a este complejo "arte" de matar, puedes esperar cualquier cosa; desde ser respetado, temido, un poco de ambos, hasta ser objeto de odio, es decir hay mucha probabilidad de que más de un cabrón pretenda asesinarte; en este mundo no todo es _glamour_ ni belleza_

 _...Para mi buena fortuna _«Dicho así de cierta forma»,_ pude deshacerme de todos mis enemigos, e incluso de todos aquellos que han intentado asesinarme; todos ellos terminaron bastante mal a diferencia de los que se me encomienda asesinar (siempre hago una diferenciación bastante ética de lo que es el trabajo y mi propio "ocio", no tengo nada en contra de mis víctimas, solo cumplo con mi trabajo. Excepto aquellos que si son hijos de puta, creo que con esa gente si suelo ensañarme un poco más de la cuenta)_

 _Le he tomado bastante aprecio a lo que hago...Matar gente por dinero, y no es por hacer alarde de mis habilidades pero de todos los asesinos a asueldo existentes, yo suelo cobrar muy caro por mis servicios; esto a comparación de algunos siglos atrás mi tarifa de asesino ha subido bastante...Verán:_

 _Hace unos 500 años atrás mis asesinatos eran más a la "antigua escuela", llegar, causar alboroto, matar algunos que se entrometían y finalmente dar muerte a quien debía hacerlo; era algo bastante desagradable. Dejaba unas cuantas tripas por aquí y por allá, empalados, degollados, los que sobrevivían quedaban seriamente mutilados ¡Era un desorden total!; así que harto de esta situación comencé con el aprendizaje de técnicas nuevas, técnicas que me serian bastante útiles para hacer mi trabajo de una manera más limpia; ¿Qué si tuve éxito al entrenar? ¡Por supuesto que sí!, todo fue tan fructífero que pude controlar una técnica que me permite paralizar el tiempo en 0.1 segundos, quizá digan que es algo bastante inútil, pero no para mí que puedo moverme con mayor velocidad que la luz, gracias a mi duro entrenamiento y las constantes peleas con tipos fuertes _«los cuales fueron muertos por mi propia mano; pero me permitieron aprender más sobre el arte de las peleas»_ , al mejorar mis habilidades más y más, por ende cobrar cantidades ridículas de dinero._

 _No obstante en medio de mi leve regocijo financiero hace unos 12, o quizá un poco más de años mi mente me ha estado jugando trucos muy sucios, un sin número de pesadillas y sueños extraños se han hecho aparecer con más frecuencia, este asunto de las pesadillas solo lo he dejado en eso: Simples sueños extraños; aunque para ser un simple sueño son bastante vividos y repetitivos. La primera vez que tuve uno de estos sueños me encontraba bastante contento por el golpe recién realizado, y como es costumbre mía suelo dejar una pequeña ofrenda en la tumba de mi victima (Algo así como presentar mis respetos al finado), suena loco ¿No?, pero como he dicho, nunca he tenido algo en contra de los desgraciados a los que se me encomienda asesinar _«Irme a plantar a su sepulcro es como ofrecer una disculpa por haberlos matado, ya sé que eso no los regresará la vida pero pese a no tener sentimiento alguno de empatía considero correcto hacerlo»_ , tampoco quiero que mis palabras sean malinterpretadas; hace siglos que me deshice del ese sentimiento de culpa, es algo más complejo. Hace siglos que existo en este mundo, para otros la existencia transcurre tan deprisa como un suspiro, es frágil e incierta; a diferencia de mí._

 _En fin, no pretendía salirme demasiado del tema de los sueños pero es realmente gracioso la forma en cómo puedes dar ese salto de un tema a otro, tratas de recordar un centenar de cosas y en ese intento por no olvidar lo que vas a decir, comienzas a hilar otro pequeño conjunto de ideas y así sucesivamente. Al principio ese sueño parecía como cualquiera, me llamó mucho la atención lo quieto del lugar en el que parecía encontrarme, algunas luces pequeñas parpadeaban y un sonido extraño como el de una maquinaria ¡Sí!, una enorme maquina funcionando, como esas antiguas computadoras, algo así como un laboratorio « _Puedo identificar algunas cosas propias de los laboratorios ya que algunas de mis víctimas han sido científicos_ »; algunas otras veces el silencio era interrumpido por otros artefactos, algunos martillazos...Pero algo que me sorprendió mucho fueron aquellos gritos, unos gritos pavoroso como si alguien estuviese torturando gente, arrancándole los brazos o que se yo._

 _¿Algún sueño agradable?, ahora que recuerdo tuve algunos, recuerdo que años atrás (7 u 8 años, tal vez) me encontraba en un sitio extraño con una mujer cuyo rostro no pude ver, estaba al borde de un ventanal; pude escuchar que lloraba muy quedito _«¿Una mujer llorando, que cosa tiene eso de agradable_?»; bueno cuando esta se quedó dormida la lleve a una habitación extraña, pero no entiendo porque tuve el impulso de ...Besarla; ¡Lo sé!, suena loco o estúpido incluso pero sentí como si besara a Melody. No era ella pero se sentía como ella...Muy raro peor mágico a la vez, fue un sueño tan vivido el ambiente , los aromas e incluso el viento colándose por la ventana abierta...El calor, el peso de aquella mujer._

 _Al despertarme _«Si puede llamarse de ese modo porque en ningún momento me percate la hora en la que me quede dormido y la hora en la que abrí mis ojos»_ seguía pensando en todo eso, pero opte por no darle importancia, dejar todo como estaba (fue un sueño y nada más...Aunque a veces la duda me invade), incluso aquella voz que ocupa mi cabeza desde hace unos meses se resigna a marcharse, una voz, un canto...Como la canción de un ángel; suena descabellado que un simple sueño sea capaz de hacer semejantes estragos en mi tranquilidad «He visto y hecho tantas cosas; terribles cosas de las cuales no me arrepiento, pero una simple voz...»_

 _Últimamente he pensado en ella, en mi esposa muerta ¿Será que es ella quién me llama desde el otro mundo?, he contemplado esa posibilidad como un par de veces...Miles de veces al día._

(...)

¿Destino?, ¿Qué si creo en el destino? , es difícil, a veces las circunstancias que no puedes explicar aparecen así de la nada...Por algo, por una razón. Hace 800 años atrás pensaba que mi vida sería igual, miserable y solitaria, pero un buen día al llegar a la tierra todo cambio. Me enamoré de un ser maravilloso... Desde entonces no he rehusado o hecho caso omiso a los llamados del destino. Incluso si se trata de una propuesta descabellada como esta que me ha traído aquí.

 **—Gracias, esta cosa se vuela con facilidad...Parece que usted no es de por aquí ¿verdad?**

 **—No, yo pasaba nada más...Dime mujer ¿Acaso no tienes miedo de un desconocido?**

 **—Claro que no ¿Por qué habría de tener miedo de usted?**

 **—Porque soy un asesino.**

 **—No parece el tipo de persona que mata por gusto ¿Qué lo trae a la tierra señor?**

 **—El destino.**


End file.
